


The King, the Witch, and the Diplomat

by ShebasDawn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShebasDawn/pseuds/ShebasDawn
Summary: Mistaking them for two "star-crossed lovers", Josie and Cassandra scheme to get King Alistair and Morrigan reunited. Just how badly will that go for them? xD
Relationships: Alistair/Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The King, the Witch, and the Diplomat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suilven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suilven/gifts).



The King, the Witch, and the Diplomat

Cassandra jabbed her sword into the practice dummy again. Normally, she would have been done by now. The warrior had been out on the training field for an hour already, and had run through all her drills. But she had a lot on her mind, and practicing helped her think. Someone cleared their throat, and she turned around to find Josie standing patiently to one side of her, just far enough away to avoid any stray swings of her sword.

"Is there something you need?"

"If you have a minute? I found out more about – the situation we discussed two days ago. Concerning our Orlesian guest?"

Cassandra wiped the sweat from her brow and stepped over to the shelter of a shady tree, where she'd left her canteen. "Of course," she said, and took a swallow of water. "What is it?"

Josephine looked around; she was excited to share the news, but not so much as to forget to be discreet. Satisfied that no one was close enough to overhear them, she finally burst out, "I found out who Kieran's father is!"

"Did you?" she asked, wondering how Josie had managed that, considering how standoffish the mage was.

"Yes! And, oh, Cass, you'll never guess!"

Cassandra leaned in closer in anticipation. "Who is it?"

Josephine leaned in closer, too. "King Alistair," she whispered. "The boy is a royal prince!"

"No!" Cassandra gasped in breathless excitement. Now this was juicy! "How in the world did you ever find out that?"

Josephine smiled mysteriously. "I have my ways," she said.

Putting two and two together, Cassandra replied, "That's why she's not with the father! King Alistair could never marry a mage." Her eyes sparkled, enchanted by the idea. "How tragic!" This was better than any Swords and Shields book!

"Or risk his son would be one," Josephine said. "Yes, it makes sense now. _That's_ why she's so secretive about it…. " No wonder she was keeping her distance from others, after a heartbreak like that. Morrigan never stepped outside her role as Celene's liaison, not even with Leliana. Josephine had always believed there was a warm, passionate person behind her diplomat's mask. You could see it in her eyes when she looked at Kieran and her face softened with love and devotion, if only for the briefest moment.

"I wonder how long it's been since they've seen each other? Do you think he's ever laid eyes on his son?"

"I'm not sure…." Josephine said. "Once he was crowned, it would've been very difficult, I think. Ferelden was in a horrible situation after the Blight. He wouldn't have had much time for romance, or raising a son in secret."

"So sad," Cassandra said, shaking her head. "No wonder Morrigan is so standoffish." She thought for a moment. "I wonder how King Alistair felt about leaving a bastard, especially considering he is one."

Josephine nodded, staring thoughtfully at the horizon, chewing her bottom lip. "Maybe we could help them," she suggested. "We could create an opportunity for them to meet, at least. Invite the king here, for…I don't know yet, but I'm sure I can think of a reason. It could both help the Inquisition and give them the opportunity to meet." She looked back at her friend. "What do you think?"

"That's a great idea! Who knows? Maybe once he finds out Kieran isn't a mage..." She left the idea unspoken, afraid she might jinx it in some way. "Well, let me know if you need my help with anything." Cassandra took one more sip from her canteen, then went back to practicing as Josie hurried off to do some planning.

oOo

Josephine knocked on the Inquisitor's door, then stepped in without waiting for a response. Kelton looked up and smiled warmly as she entered, and her heart fluttered as she gazed into his crystal blue eyes. Mentally giving herself a little shake – she tried to maintain a professional relationship during the daytime, at least – she returned his smile. "I hope you don't mind the interruption, Inquisitor?"

He chuckled. Coming from around his desk, Kelton closed the short distance between them and swept her into his arms. He was so tall that Josephine had to tilt her head back just to maintain eye contact. "Nonsense, you can interrupt me any time. Besides, you know how much paperwork bores me."

The warrior bent down to give her a kiss, which she returned, but only for a moment before reluctantly pulling back a bit and smoothing her hair. "Tsk, so much for keeping it professional during working hours," she teased. She glanced over her shoulder to check that the door was still closed. Mercifully, it was.

Kelton gave her a roguish grin but allowed her to pull away and compose herself. "That's _your_ rule, not mine, remember?" he teased back.

"You should take things more seriously," she reproached him. "A royal visit to Skyhold cannot be taken lightly."

"You mean your pretense for matchmaking?" Kelton laughed again. "I take that very seriously, indeed."

"Only a half-pretense," she said. "You do have to discuss serious business with him first. The _date_ with his one true love, which is quite different from random matchmaking, as I'm sure you understand, will only come later. Have you already decided where we should go?"

"I was thinking the Herald's Rest for a few drinks. It's in Skyhold, so there's no need to worry about dangerous travel." He gave her a wink. "And, it's conveniently close to their bedrooms."

Josephine wrinkled her nose. "That's so not romantic…but I guess it cannot be helped. Even I can't think of any reason to make both the king and Morrigan travel for hours just for a night out. The Herald's Rest it is, then. I'll ask Cabot to set up a table in a corner to give them a bit of privacy…and maybe they could include some good wine, too. Decent decoration…not too much, just something simple and subtle..."

"I'll leave it in your capable hands, then," Kelton said with a smile, then turned back to the mound of paperwork on his desk with a heavy sigh as she bustled out the door.

oOo

Alistair stepped into the dining hall and paused for a moment as the seneschal of Skyhold announced him. It still felt awkward. He preferred to skip all the fuss, but it came with the territory. As the highest ranking noble here, he was the last to enter, and everyone stood as he was escorted to the place of honor.

He sat down to an impeccably arraigned table. Each place had a full formal place setting, with several forks, knives, and spoons, and a little card with the guest's name on it set on the plate. The Inquisition's chief diplomat was an expert on etiquette.

Once the staff had served the appetizers and poured the first glasses of wine, Alistair turned to Kelton. "Inquisitor, where is your spymaster? I'm disappointed that she is not here."

"I am sorry, Your Majesty, she regrets not being able to make it, but had urgent business to attend to in Orlais. She will make every effort to return as soon as possible, I assure you," Kelton said.

"Oh, I see. Well, that is understandable, of course," the king replied before taking a bite of his food, which was quite good.

"You were companions during the Blight, were you not?" Josie asked. "Have you had a chance to see her or any other of the Warden's inner circle since?"

"Only Zevran. He became the royal spymaster. I saw Warden Brosca a few times while she was still at Amaranthine, but she was called to Weisshaupt for reassignment. The others went their separate ways and I haven't seen them since, unfortunately." Well, it was mostly unfortunate. If he never saw Morrigan again, it would still be too soon.

Poor man, Josephine thought sympathetically. Ten years, and he'd never had a chance to reunite with his beloved…. No wonder he was disappointed Leliana wasn't here; if anyone could give him news about Morrigan and his child, it would be her. She was careful not to show any of that on her face, though. "I am sure you will be able to meet her soon," she said, with a subtle stress on 'her'.

"Who? Warden Brosca?"

Right; he couldn't publicly admit he understood who she meant. "Your friend," she said with a smile.

"They're both my friend?" Alistair said, feeling like he was missing something. He caught the Inquisitor giving Josephine a funny look, but that just increased his confusion.

Two? But there were three ladies in the Warden's company during the Blight. Lady Brosca herself, Leliana – and Morrigan, of course. No, four in fact – there was also the elderly mage. Maybe it was a subtle way to let her know he didn't appreciate her prying? She didn't miss the fact that he didn't mention Morrigan by name. And Kelton was trying to catch her eye…. She should step back for now. "Ah, I apologize. I meant Leliana. She said she would do all she could to return in time to see you."

The king and Morrigan hadn't seen each other for ten years; a few more hours were nothing. No need to rush things. Everything had been carefully arranged and planned; she'd considered every possibility, well aware that a reunion after such a long time might not be easy. There might be bitterness and hurt on both sides. But there was still love, too, she was sure of that. Why else would both of them remain single for all this time?

oOo

Alistair followed the Inquisitor into the Herald's Rest. The food had been wonderful, but he was glad the dinner was over with. State functions were too stuffy, and he'd been relieved when the Inquisitor suggested a few ales at the pub. They had both changed into more comfortable clothing first, thankfully.

The Herald's Rest was dimly lit but lively, with most folks gathered around the central fireplace, listening to a dwarf who was apparently right in the middle of a story. Instead of joining them, however, Kelton led him to a table in one corner.

"Pretty fancy for a few ales," Alistair joked when he saw the nice tablecloth and candles.

Kelton laughed. "Sorry, but Josie insisted the King of Ferelden couldn't be treated like a commoner. Trust me, it could have been much worse."

"No worries," Alistair said easily. "At least there aren't any crystal glasses on the table."

 _Yet_ , thought Kelton wryly, but didn't say anything. Really, Josie didn't give him enough credit for his propriety. He had been raised in a noble family, after all... He waved a barmaid over and ordered two ales, then sat down across from the king.

"Speaking of, will she be joining us? I understand you two are something of an item."

"Oh?" Kelton said with a smirk. "Don't tell Josie everyone knows."

Alistair laughed. "I'll keep that under my hat... Er...crown."

"She'll be along shortly," Kelton explained. "She had some official business to take care of first."

The barmaid set two large mugs of ale in front of the men, and they both took long draughts.

Exactly twenty minutes later – just enough time for the boys to relax and enjoy a couple of drinks – Josephine walked into the inn with a rather reluctant Morrigan in tow. Convincing the mage to come along had required all her diplomatic skills, but it was well worth it. These two deserved another chance. Now that it was confirmed Kieran wasn't a mage, and Morrigan held a high position at Celene's court, it might be easier to be together.

As she led the way to the table with Kelton and Alistair, she noticed Cassandra sitting nearby. Her friend didn't care for another meeting with the king, but she would never miss the chance to observe how it played out.

"Please excuse my late arrival, Your Majesty. I had a few things to discuss with our liaison from the Imperial Court of Orlais, Lady Morrigan Conobar. I invited her too – I hope you do not mind."

Alistair scrambled to his feet, but only because Kelton did – he definitely didn't think of Morrigan as a lady. Fortunately, he wasn't too shocked. Zevran had informed him of the witch's new position, of course. He'd just been hoping he wouldn't actually have to _see_ her. He sighed to himself. Might as well just treat it as another state function and hope she went away soon. "Lady Morrigan," he said, inclining his head slightly and managing to not make the 'Lady' bit sound sarcastic. Zevran had done a good job coaching him.

"King Alistair," she replied, with a little curtsey and an expression Josephine could only describe as frozen stone. "I did not expect to meet you during your stay here."

Before the temperature in the room could drop even further, Kelton stepped in. "Ladies," he said with a wave of his arm to indicate that they should join them. He pulled out Josie's chair so she could have a seat, and had to quickly do the same for Morrigan, since Alistair just sat back down again, a morose look on his face.

"I appreciate you deciding to spare some time despite the many duties you have, ambassador," Josephine said smoothly. She'd never expected that it would go easy from the first moment. That's why she and Kelton were there, to help them break the ice, so to speak, after all the years they had to be separated. "Would you order us some drinks?" she turned to Kelton. "Red wine for me, please."

"And you, Lady Morrigan?" Kelton asked.

"Herbal tea," she replied, without so much as a hint of a smile. "A strong one."

"Certainly. Your Majesty?"

"Whiskey. Straight, please." Alistair didn't look very happy either, even though he was trying not to let it show.

Kelton called the barmaid over again, who still seemed to be a bit starstruck by the king, and ordered for them, then turned back to the table. "So..." he said, unable to figure out how to break the ice.

Surprisingly, the king came to his rescue. "Lady Morrigan, I hear you have a son. Kieran, right? How is he doing? I believe Zevran mentioned he was staying with you here."

"Yes, he is staying at Skyhold with me," she replied. "He's been doing perfectly fine, thank you for asking. He's already asleep."

The barmaid came back with their drinks, thankfully. Alistair downed his in one shot. "May I have another?" This was going to be a long night.

oOo

The last half an hour had been pure agony. Josephine had suspected that reigniting the old spark would be difficult, but this wasn't difficult, this was _impossible_. So far, the two frustrating fools hadn't shown a single hint of affection towards each other. At first she thought it was because of her and Kelton's presence, but it soon became obvious that it was the other way around – if they hadn't been there, these two would have just walked away within the first twenty seconds.

"So, umm…." She wracked her brain to find another topic to talk about, but couldn't think of anything. She shot a pleading look at Kelton. They had to find a way to bring these two together again! For little Kieran, if nothing else. But he was clearly just as confused as she was…although she caught a hint of amusement in his eyes when he looked at her.

During the last miserable half hour, Alistair had noticed a woman sitting alone at a table not far from theirs. Although she'd tried not to be obvious, he'd caught her looking their way several times. She was quite beautiful. "Excuse me, Inquisitor," Alistair said. "But would you know who the lady at the next table is?"

Kelton glanced over, then grinned. "Why, Lady Cassandra, what are you doing here?" He got up and walked over. "Would you care to join us?"

Flustered, Cassandra said, "Oh, I do not want to impose-"

"Nonsense, you won't be imposing." Kelton looked back at Alistair. "Will she, Your Majesty?" _Someone_ had to help the poor guy out – this obviously wasn't the reunion of star-crossed lovers that Josie had envisioned.

"Not at all," Alistair replied, relief evident in his voice. "Please join us." As the Inquisitor escorted her over, he hurried to drag another chair to the table, placing it in between him and the witch, and held it out for her.

"That won't be necessary," Morrigan said, and stood up. "Thank you for the _lovely_ evening, ambassador, but I have to excuse myself. I don't think you mind?" She turned to Alistair.

"Not at all," Alistair repeated, barely looking at her. Getting rid of Morrigan _and_ meeting a beautiful woman at the same time? Tonight was looking up!

Josephine gave her friend a pointed stare. She thought she'd considered all contingencies, but she'd clearly missed one. "I would appreciate it if you would stay with us a little longer, Lady Morrigan," she said. "I'm sure Lady Cassandra would-"

"I would appreciate a good night's sleep," Morrigan said dryly. "Goodnight, ladies, Lord Kelton. And you…King Alistair."

"Goodnight," he replied, barely glancing her way before returning his attention back to Cassandra. "I hope you will stay a bit longer, Lady Cassandra," he said, placing a slight stress on the 'you'. "We didn't get to talk much during dinner."

"I hope I didn't break up the party," Cassandra replied, a bit flustered. She glanced at Josie apologetically.

"Nonsense, Lady Morrigan was tired anyway," he said.

Alistair gestured to the chair next to him, and she took her seat reluctantly. "Well, if you are sure."

Kelton's smile was gracious. "She really was leaving anyway," he assured her. He turned to Josephine. "You know, I just remembered some Inquisition business I need your help with. Would you mind working a little late tonight?"

It took all Josephine's diplomatic skills to smile at that. "Of course, Inquisitor." The reunion had failed, that had been painfully obvious for some time now. All she could do was accept it.

As the Inquisitor followed Josie out, he waved the barmaid over. "Send over a bottle of your finest red wine to King Alistair's table, please," he said, a playful grin on his face.

oOo

Josephine sat down on the end of the bed. "I can't believe it. King Alistair flirted with _Cassandra_! After all I – both of us, in fact – did to reunite him with Morrigan! I don't understand how they can be so cold to each other when they have a child together…. Maybe the tavern wasn't the best idea; it was way too sudden after all those years. I should've tried something else. And now it's too late."

Kelton took a seat next to her with a sigh. "Josie, they clearly dislike each other intensely. Whatever happened between them, it's over and nothing you could have done would have changed that. Hearts aren't so easily manipulated, you know," he said gently, and put an arm around her. "I love that you are such a romantic, Josie. But not everyone is that way. You did your best."

"You're right," she admitted, snuggling up to him. "Well, at least King Alistair has found a romantic interest, so I guess it wasn't completely useless."

He grinned at her. "I agree. And Cassandra is a princess, so maybe it will work out even better? A princess marries a king and lives happily ever after...just as we will one day."

Kelton got down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a small box he'd had tucked away in one pocket. "This isn't exactly how I had planned it," he said as he opened the box, his heart racing with nervousness. "But, Josephine Montilyet, will you marry me?" He had chosen what he thought was the perfect ring for her – it was elegant, the diamond flawless but not ostentatious, and the gold band had been etched all around with an intricate filigree design.

Josie's mouth made a perfect O of surprise, and her hands flew up to cover it. Her cheeks colored, but she didn't reply, and for one heartstopping moment, Kelton was sure she would say no. But then her hands dropped and she gazed into his eyes. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you."

Kelton removed the ring from the box and put it on her finger, smiling so widely it felt like it really was from ear to ear. He pulled her to his feet and into his arms. There were so many things he wanted to say, but for the moment, he was speechless, amazed that he should be so incredibly lucky, so he just kissed her instead, allowing that to say what he couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> The King, the Witch, and the Diplomat was a 2019 Secret Santa present for fellow Cheeky Monkey Suilven as a thank you for running the Cheeky Monkey Secret Santa fic exchange every year. It was co-written with the lovely and talented author, Ventisquear. Unfortunately, I could not tag her as such here, since she seems to have disallowed that.


End file.
